Jeux de pouvoir
by Dragonha
Summary: Kaname déteste Zéro, Zéro déteste Kaname. Tout le monde le sait, mais si leur relation était plus compliquée que cela ? Si en fait, dans l'ombre, se tramait des choses impensables.


**Auteur :** Ben encore moi, Drag pour vous servir.

**Disclamer :** Aucun perso n'est à moi (pas d'oc cette fois), ils sont tous la propriété de Matsuri Hino. Et je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, ma seule monnaie c'est la review ! ^^

**Warning :** Relation homosexuelle explicite, très explicite. Presque Un PWP pur et dur. Langage vulgaire, domination, jouets, et un lemon en bonne et due forme. Tout le monde le remarquera, Kaname est assez ooc ! Comme toujours je crois, on ne le verra pas embrasser Zéro dans l'animé ! (Dommage !)

**Résumé :** Kaname déteste Zéro, Zéro déteste Kaname. Tout le monde le sait, mais si leur relation était plus compliquée que cela ? Si en fait, dans l'ombre, se tramait des choses impensables. (Un autre rêve sur ces deux là que j'ai aussitôt retranscrit et développé. ^^)

Chaud devant ! Petit OS à déguster chaud, c'est l'été, il faut bien en profiter. Et puis ça tue le temps vu la météo que j'ai en Belgique, pluie et nuages, ça me déprime ! Encore heureux que mes rêves me donnent des idées de fics ! ^^ Je précise que dans cette fic, Zéro a 17 ans, comme Kaname.

**Jeux de pouvoir  
><strong>

La lune était si belle ce soir, elle plongeait sa chambre dans une clarté bienfaitrice. Pour lui, qui était une créature de la nuit, ça n'avait rien d'étrange d'admirer l'astre nocturne. C'était reposant comme activité, et cela le changeait de toutes ses réflexions stratégiques et de son prochain coup dans sa 'bataille'. Epuisé de sa nuit de cours, il finit cependant par avoir envie de s'allonger, plus parce que ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête sans discontinuer. Le sommeil, même artificiel, lui redonnerait un peu d'énergie. Ainsi, le parfait Kaname Kuran s'installa sous ses draps et se reposa enfin.

Après quelques heures, un son le tira de ses rêves. Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, la présence qui se rapproche. Quelqu'un était chez lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Non, réflexion faite, deux personnes pouvaient entrer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. La première, son meilleur ami, mais il avait de bonnes raisons en général. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de faits ni de problèmes notables dans l'Académie, donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui. La deuxième personne… Il l'aimait beaucoup, et ses yeux de biche, le faisait plier souvent à toutes ses demandes.

La silhouette était à côté de son lit à présent, il sentait son souffle de part le silence de la pièce, et son ouïe très développée. Etrange, Kuran entendait une respiration… hachée ? Etait-ce possible que cette personne ait couru pour venir le voir ? La connaissant, elle en était bien capable, mais pourquoi venir à une heure pareille ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fut plus déconcerté encore qu'elle ne parle pas. Elle se taisait simplement et appuya d'un coup son genou sur sa couche, tout près de son torse. Cela n'était pas normal, mais cette visite impromptue pouvait-elle être normale ? Soit quelque chose clochait, soit son être cher n'était pas dans son état normal. La question restait la même, dans tous les cas : pourquoi ?

Kaname aurait bien ouvert les yeux, mais il avait peur de faire fuir la personne en se révélant sans tact. Aussi, il allait bien voir la suite des événements. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les draps qui le recouvraient furent jetés au pied du lit. Le genou de son intrusion revint se positionné près de sa poitrine. Une jambe fine passa sur son buste, il se retrouvait maintenant, selon toute logique, entre les deux jambes ouvertes de sa visite clandestine. Puis, il sentit le corps se rapprocher, ses mains encadraient sa tête. Il sentait parfaitement la chaleur de ses coudes contre ses épaules. Ses lèvres douces effleurèrent alors les siennes dans un instant magique. Un flot de sensations merveilleuses défilaient dans son corps, excitation, envie, son corps entier le tiraillait délicieusement. Leurs corps semblaient s'appeler à s'unir, ou au moins à se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour ne plus bouger. Juste savourer leur intimité, et laisser le temps filer.

La silhouette en décida autrement, réitérant son baiser. Aussi doux que le premier, elle appuya plus franchement, semblant vouloir plus de contact. Elle se blottissait tout contre lui, attrapant bientôt son cou avec délicatesse, sans aucun doute pour approfondir un baiser qui ne la satisfaisait pas. Sa langue titilla la sienne et mena bientôt une danse voluptueuse et entraînante. Bien conscient que sa petite comédie ne pouvait plus être crédible à partir de cet instant- qui resterait de marbre avec ça - le brun partagea le baiser, laissant l'autre dompter sa bouche. Les deux savouraient les frissons d'impatience et de désir qui s'emparaient d'eux au fur et à mesure que leur échange s'intensifiait. Bientôt, le vampire attaqua et domina à son tour le baiser, engouffrant sa langue dans l'antre chaude de sa coquine visite. Il en tira de petits gémissements tout à fait érotiques, qui ne laissèrent pas une certaine partie de son anatomie indifférente. Enfin, le Sang Pur se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux rouges, empli de vice inavoué, s'ouvrirent lentement, faisant remuer sa charge.

Celle-ci s'était relevée, voulant admirer le beau vampire de tout son soul, le voir écarquiller les yeux et le garder malgré tout à sa merci. Oui, entièrement à lui, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait démentir qu'il avait aimé être embrassé ainsi. Ses gémissements, entendus seulement par ses oreilles sans doute, en étaient la preuve flagrante. Enfin, ses yeux voilés, désireux de chair tendre et d'un beau rouge, lui apparurent.

« Bonsoir, Kaname. » murmura-t-il suavement.

« K… Kiryu ? » Bordel ! Il était tellement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'Yûki ! Mais en y repensant, comment aurait-elle pu ouvrir sa porte ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti ses seins, même s'ils n'étaient pas bien grands ? Et puis, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire cela ! Et son instinct l'aurait empêché de faire pareille chose à sa sœur. Et ce dépravé… qui souriait de sa faiblesse actuelle, quel petit vicieux. Alors, comme ça il voulait jouer, et bien il allait être servi.

« Depuis quand, monsieur le hunter, veut débaucher le pauvre vampire que je suis ? Ca m'intéresse. » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire perfide.

« Depuis si longtemps, si tu savais, cher Kaname. » susurra l'argenté.

« Quoi ? » Il jouait parfaitement le jeu, mais sa réponse était si inattendue qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de perdre son contrôle exemplaire.

« Surpris ? Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ? Je l'ai bien caché pendant tout ce temps, même toi, tu y as cru. Je suis un excellent acteur, n'est-ce pas, mon petit vampire ? Mais ce soir, je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais assez que toutes ces femelles en chaleur, et Yûki plus particulièrement, te dévorent du regard. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place en voyant la personne que tu aimes rouler des hanches et remuer ses fesses pour d'autres ? Parce que c'est ce que tu fais à la perfection pour toutes ces hystériques stupides. Ca me fait mal de voir ça depuis deux ans, alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé. Tu sauras à qui tu appartiens corps et âme. Et tu ne me feras plus jamais d'infidélité. Maintenant si tu permets, beau brun, je me sers. »

Sur ces mots, Zéro se pencha une fois de plus, et happa ses lèvres, profitant de l'apathie du vampire suite à sa diatribe enflammée. Sur le cul ! Il était sur le cul, putain ! Zéro Kiryu, le gars qu'il considérait comme son ennemi, le soi-disant courtisan de sa frangine, était gay, et de surcroit amoureux de lui ? Alors là, il aurait tout vu ! Et bougre de… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il embrasse comme ça, cela lui faisait perdre la tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Maudit soit-il ! Et son corps qui le trahissait en prime, sa queue réagissait fort bien à la fougue de son camarade. Bon sang de merde, tout partait en vrille, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas, ça aurait dû lui déplaire de se faire acculer par ce type. Pas parce que c'était un homme, étant vampire, il avait eu le temps de voir les bons côtés des deux sexes, mais c'était Kiryu, le chasseur ! Celui qui le dé… non, il ne pouvait même plus dire ça ! Il perdait ses repères à cause de ce revirement de situation, foutre dieu !

Le jeune hunter arrêta bientôt de martyriser sa bouche, semblant peu content de son inertie.

« Kan-chan ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'écria le brun. Non mais il ne manquait plus que ça, oser l'affubler d'un petit nom débile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fumé celui-là ?

« Mais… je trouvais ça mignon, moi. Bon tant pis, ça restera Kaname. » sourit doucement son agresseur. Comme si c'était normal cette situation !

« Ouais ! Et ça ne changera pas, maintenant descends de sur moi. » ordonna de sa voix la plus autoritaire le chef de la Classe de nuit.

« Ca non. Ne compte pas là-dessus. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserais pas continuer ton petit manège. Ce soir je te ferais l'amour de façon à ce que tu ne m'oublies jamais. » répondit durement mais avec un sourire enjôleur le demi vampire.

Le garçon ne plaisantait pas et pour le faire bien comprendre à son bouché de vampire, il ouvrit sa chemise d'un coup sec avant de pincer ses tétons avec force.

« Aïe ! »

Comme pour se faire pardonner, juste après, une langue douce les lapa doucement. Raah ! Quel petit salaud, et son traître de corps ! Comment pouvait-il être excité dans cette situation hautement improbable, il y a encore une heure, à ses yeux. Le fait était là, son sexe était déjà dur et voir ce beau gosse, il le reconnaissait malgré tout, sur lui était très, même très bandant. S'il n'avait pas été ce type agaçant et un de ces chasseurs, il l'aurait sans doute sauté à la première occasion. Et Yûki ? Il l'aimait c'était sûr mais il était le seul à connaître leur lien réel, le lien du sang. Alors oui, Zéro Kiryu avait toutes ses chances pour le faire céder. A cela prêt que son esprit était contre l'idée à l'instar de son corps.

« Mmm. Kaname. » gémit l'autre continuant à laper son torse musclé à souhait. Putain quelle voix ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis ! En temps normal sa voix était sèche et coupante… là, elle était juste envoûtante et sensuelle. Il l'invitait carrément à le dépraver avec cette voix sexy. L'argenté s'affairait à laisser de petits baisers sur une de ses clavicules, il remontait encore. Il atteignit son cou et y déposa un baiser puis suça un bout de sa peau.

'_Il me marque.'_ constata simplement Kuran.

La bouche vorace arriva à son visage, piqua un baiser sur ses lèvres, alla jusqu'à l'oreille et la suçota avidement. Zone sensible oblige, un gémissement traître sortit de sa bouche. Il plaqua une main dessus, décidé à ne pas satisfaire Zéro.

« Non. Pas question que tu étouffes ses divins bruits, je te les arrache pratiquement de force, tu peux bien me laisser cela, ne ? » souffla le Kiryu provocateur.

« Rêve. » lança le président du pavillon de la lune.

« Bien. » lui répliqua le demi humain.

De stupeur, Kaname écarquilla les yeux. Il n'oserait quand même pas aller jusque là ? Jusqu'à le laisser ainsi !

Zéro se lécha la lèvre d'anticipation, autant faire ça bien. Doucement, et toujours de manière séductrice, il amena sa main à sa gorge. Il la descendit délicatement jusqu'à son col de chemise, et dénoua un peu le nœud serré de sa cravate. Le tout avec un regard enflammé à son bel amour. Un peu plus, et encore une fois… le nœud fut lâche et les deux bouts de son tour de cou pendaient sur sa chemise. Puis avec dextérité et vitesse, l'argenté rassembla les mains de son prisonnier et les attacha avec le bout de tissu aux barreaux du lit.

Entravé, le pauvre vampire ne put échapper à la suite. Son pantalon fut exempt de ceinture et retirer complètement, le boxer avec. Ce sadique chasseur sembla admirer ses jambes un instant, appréciant leur délicatesse et leur texture douce. Puis sans préavis aucun, il attrapa son pénis entre ses doigts.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Je vais enfin te faire crier de plaisir. Tu vas adorer et cela te hantera à jamais. Ah ! Si seulement, tu étais moins borné… tu me ferais la même chose. Peut-être que les positions seraient inversées aussi. Finalement, je préfère ainsi, t'avoir à ma merci est si jouissif. Et puis, la vue est si belle, si érotique… sens comme je bande, Ka-na-me. »

Ouh ! Le sale vicelard ! Sexe contre sexe, il sentait beaucoup trop qu'il était dans le même état que lui, et le contact l'électrisait, sa hampe était si douce et dur. Un autre son franchit ses lèvres à cet acte cochon.

« Oui, je sais, je te fais languir. C'est parfait, tu n'oublieras pas, oh non tu ne pourras pas. »

Là-dessus, le jeune homme serra leurs excitations ensemble, donnant un plaisir très intense à l'un comme à l'autre. Les vas-et-viens lancinants étaient bons, mais une fois le coup de main attrapé, les sensations étaient cent fois meilleures. La jouissance approchait, les deux garçons se regardaient mutuellement, les joues rouges et le regard un peu plus assombri à chaque minute. Ils criaient même ensemble. Et enfin, l'apogée les happa et ils se déversèrent avec un soupir de bien-être sur leurs ventres. Leurs pénis étaient redevenus mous mais ils étaient humides de sueur et de sperme. Saisi d'une brusque inspiration, Kiryu se pencha dessus et lécha la bite de son Kaname. Son goût était exquis, salé et sucré.

« Kaname ! »

Un cri l'avait surpris… venant de Zéro ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, qui ça pouvait être alors ?

« Oh ! Kaname ! Bon, tu te réveilles ou quoi ! » cria la voix encore une fois. Ce n'était pas Zéro, ça il en était sûr. C'était un gars oui, mais pas le hunter.

« Quoi, putain ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Du calme ! Je ne fais que te réveiller, on a cours là, je te rappelle ! » lui cria Ichijo, pas content de se faire rabrouer.

« Hein ? Oh, désolé, Takuma. » _'Une minute, il m'a réveillé ? La journée est déjà passée ? Mais alors, tout ça… c'était un rêve ? Il avait l'air si réel. Mais c'est mieux ainsi non ? De toute façon, une chose pareille c'était forcément une illusion. Kiryu n'aurait jamais fait ça, il me déteste. Mais moi, après ça, est-ce que je serais encore capable de le haïr ?' _

Toutes ces questions tournaient encore dans sa tête, une fois devant la porte du rituel de la Lune.

« Oh, Kaname ! T'es encore ailleurs. »

« Excuse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser. » lâcha-t-il vaguement à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Les autres ne firent pas de commentaire, et le blond eut le bon sens de se taire, même s'il n'était pas convaincu du prétexte de son copain. Il affichait un air sérieux dans ses réflexions pas perdu dans les nuages comme maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait pas le temps maintenant d'approfondir tout cela, les professeurs ne seraient pas content s'ils étaient tous en retard. Le groupe ne fit plus attention à leur chef, concentré sur leur dure tâche quotidienne de se brider pour passer devant les humains. Ils avancèrent dès que la grande porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

« Yaah ! Aidô sempai! Kain sempai ! » scandèrent les fans girls hystériques des cousins.

Les deux garçons, le blond surtout, se mettaient généralement en tête, contentant la plupart des folles furieuses. Kaname était cependant le garçon le plus beau de la troupe pour la majorité des filles. Elles ne loupèrent donc pas son air absent, et eurent un sourire benêt.

« Ah ! Kuran-san est encore plus beau aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui ! » répondirent les amies de la fille.

Une autre plus timbrée et portée sur les beaux mâles virils eut un sourire pervers.

« Les filles, il suffit de pousser Cross pour approcher Kuran-sama. Il a l'air tellement faible comme ça, on va aller lui remonter le moral, d'accord ? »

« Super idée ! » lâchèrent-elles à l'unisson. Et puis, elles n'eurent aucune difficulté à virer la gardienne, en admiration béate devant son idole.

« Ah ! Kuran-sama ! » hurlèrent-elles comme des yankees, en courant sur leur belle victime, emportant leur chargée de discipline avec elles.

Le brun sortit enfin des nuages et se crispa, sentant sa fin proche ! Enfin, plutôt une joyeuse boucherie ayant pour but de lui enlever ses fringues comme il le lisait sur leurs visages. Cependant, il n'y eut pas d'impact, plus de cris et un silence religieux. Une voix autoritaire et sèche s'éleva alors, indiquant le nom de son sauveur au vampire. Encore lui ! Juste sur ce coup-là, il pourrait bien le remercier. Oui… euh non, après tout c'était à cause de lui que tout ça était arrivé alors qu'il assume, voilà !

« Ca suffit ! Tout le monde à sa place. » Cette simple phrase murmurée sévèrement et avec un regard polaire ramena l'ordre immédiat. C'était bien entendu Zéro, Yûki était quand à elle accrochée à son Kaname.

« Comment tu te sens Kaname ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je peux t'aider si tu le désires. N'hésite pas à me parler d'accord ? » sourit la brune.

« Ok. Je dois y aller. » répondit simplement avec un léger sourire le président.

« C'est ça, et arrête de tirer cette tronche, crétin. » souffla imperceptiblement l'argenté, que personne n'entendit.

Les cours se passèrent très bien, Kaname avait intercepté le regard que lui avait adressé le Kiryu en l'éloignant des filles. Il avait cru y décelé une lueur étrange, lui rappelant la nuit de fantasme qu'il avait passée. Cet éclat lui avait redonné espoir, il doutait être fou et rêvé d'une nuit si réelle, et il comptait bien que ce saligaud de gardien allait passer aux aveux. Ce soir d'ailleurs ! Oui, c'était décidé, il allait s'arranger pour amener Zéro dans sa chambre et lui faire tout avouer ! Mais avant ça, pour être en paix, il devait toucher deux mots à Yûki. Il avait parfaitement entendu ses pensées, elle voulait lui rendre visite et le 'soigner'. La vie n'était vraiment pas facile ! Mais il lui fallait le faire, lui dire la grande vérité, pas question que quelqu'un interrompe son plan génial !

Dès la fin des cours, il alla retrouver Yûki lors de sa ronde et l'emmena à part. Si Zéro entendait leur conversation, il pourrait en arriver à des conclusions qui ne l'avantagerait pas, et essayer de se défiler. Il savait qu'il était intelligent, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Cependant, quand il annonça la vérité à sa sœur, celle-ci ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait voulu !

« Non ! Tu mens ! Tu dis ça, parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais que tu es naïf, Kaname. N'aie pas peur, je t'aime aussi. »

Nom d'un chien ! Elle était dure de la feuille en plus ? Oui, il l'aimait, elle était sa sœur après tout, mais rien d'autre ! Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle lui lâche la grappe et le laisse mener à bien son idée de 'domination sur Kiryu' ? Il passa de longues minutes à lui réexpliquer convenablement son histoire, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, qu'il avait perdu sa trace et blablabla. Mais elle n'en démordait pas, pour elle, il était un grand timide ! Oui, ben si elle continuait comme ça, il la giflerait bien. Non, il n'était pas naïf, encore moins adorable et l'important, jamais, non jamais, il ne ferait rien avec elle. Ce n'était quand même pas difficile à comprendre !

Au final il y passa sa nuit. Désespéré, il lui avait rendu sa mémoire en lui faisant boire son sang. Mais pas directement à son cou, cela lui aurait paru tout aussi sale que de l'embrasser, il s'y refusait. A la place, il se coupa un doigt et la força à avaler deux, trois gouttes du liquide rouge. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle le laissa enfin tranquille, mais elle s'effondra en larmes. Son rêve et son amour étaient perdus à jamais, pour elle, il n'y avait jamais eu que lui, ne considérant Zéro que comme un petit frère.

Le soleil se leva trop vite au goût du vampire. Il patienta donc jusqu'à la fin des cours de cette nuit-là. Cependant, le fourbe chasseur lui avait donné la détermination que ce soir, ce ne serait pas lui qui se ferait agresser mais ce pervers d'argenté ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer ! Oh, non, il allait s'en mordre les doigts sous peu. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement ses paroles de cette nuit-là.

'_Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place en voyant la personne que tu aimes rouler des hanches et remuer ses fesses pour d'autres ?'_

Il en avait fait l'expérience quand le petit provocateur l'avait soufflé sous ses yeux. Il avait parfaitement joué, roulant ses hanches vicieusement devant lui, et ses amis, ainsi que les humains lors du rite. Et tout ça nonchalamment, en lui parlant de faire attention, que deux jours de suite dans les nuages et on ne parlerait bientôt plus de lui. Et son sourire suffisant, ce qu'il l'exaspérait ! Les autres personnes avaient été atterrées, non par son attitude, elle était naturelle, mais par son mouvement sexy inédit.

« T'as vu ? Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça de Kiryu mais il a de belles fesses. » avait dit une humaine.

« T'as raison. » avaient répondu celles qui l'entouraient.

Quand aux vampires, Aidô avait trouvé de bon goût de siffler son émerveillement. Et Ichijo avait un peu rougi sur le coup. Cette fois, il avait joué avec le feu, ses nerfs en réalité, mais c'était la même chose. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait, lui aussi pouvait être très sadique.

Par chance, alors qu'il contemplait encore la lune de sa fenêtre, il intercepta un mouvement, c'était lui. Sans tarder il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Ballade nocturne, Kiryu ? Il me semble que tu apprécies beaucoup mon balcon, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kuran. » répliqua l'autre.

« Ah oui ? Monte donc, je vais te le rappeler. »

Un éclair d'hésitation traversa les yeux améthyste mais il grimpa comme il l'espérait.

« Me rappeler quoi, Kuran ? Je ne suis pas passé ici, depuis trois jours. » déclara calmement le hunter.

« Oh ? Etait-ce alors une illusion, le garçon que j'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre avant-hier ? Il te ressemblait beaucoup pour que ce soit une coïncidence. »

Ses orbes violettes ne le trahirent pas mais un frisson parcourut son échine, et cela n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur du Sang Pur.

« Tu rêves éveillé alors. Que viendrais-je faire chez toi tard dans la nuit ? On se déteste et tu le sais parfaitement. » cingla l'argenté.

« N'est-ce pas toi-même qui m'as dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ? Tu as réussi ton coup, Zéro. Si tu voulais me voir me prendre la tête, c'était bien joué. Seulement, ton érection a parlé pour toi. Au pire tu me désires, au mieux tu m'aimes et ce sera sûr, tu seras un acteur très doué pour l'avoir bien caché. Mais le temps du jeu est fini. Ce soir, tu vas le sentir passé ! »

Là-dessus, et sans lui laisser le temps de s'évader, Kaname attrapa Kiryu et le fit entrer dans la chambre, en fermant la porte-fenêtre.

« T'es complètement fou, Kuran. Je ne t'ai jamais dit des trucs pareils. » protesta le chasseur.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, quand tu seras dans ma situation de la nuit dernière. » lança le brun.

Aussitôt le garçon poussa sa victime sur le lit et vint le surplomber.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Kiryu ? »

« Va te faire foutre. » répliqua le plus jeune en pointant son Bloody Rose sur son visage.

« Tu n'oseras pas, les autres entendront le bruit et rappliqueront. Tu ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant. Donne-moi ça. Ou bien tu as peur que le méchant vampire te fasse du mal ? Ou mieux, que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour me battre sans artifice ? »

« Ta gueule. » souffla l'argenté. Il se vit déposséder de son arme en une fraction de seconde, profitant de son inattention.

« Tss. On va vite changer ce vocabulaire de charretier. Bientôt ce sera à ton tour de crier de plaisir, comme tu l'as si bien dit cette fois-là. » ricana le vampire.

« Crier de plaisir ? Hé, ho Kuran, t'as rêvé de quoi, exactement ? »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Tu es venu chez moi, tu m'as humilié en m'acculant à ce lit et en essayant de me faire des choses perverses. » s'emporta le Sang Pur.

« Hé, hé. Non, tu as bien rêvé, ou plutôt fantasmé dans ce cas-ci. Je croyais que j'allais me venger mais il a fallu que tu aies des pensées pareilles. Finalement, tu as beau dire, tu m'aimes bien. Laisse moi deviner, j'étais provocateur et très sexy cette nuit-là, capable de te maîtriser, hein. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, petit enfoiré ? » cria Kaname.

« Mais deux fois rien Ka-na-me. Il y a deux jours, nos yeux se sont croisés pendant le rite rappelle-toi. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton sang m'a donné des forces. Seulement, tu n'as pas pensé qu'à long terme, je deviendrais moi aussi un vrai vampire. Pourtant un sang aussi pur que le tien à cette propriété de se répandre rapidement dans le corps, tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps. Et comme toute bonne créature de la nuit, j'ai hérité d'un pouvoir… certes un peu spécial. Je t'ai envoûté ce jour-là en croisant ton regard. Je peux te faire rêver ce que je veux normalement, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser. Je t'ai laissé le choix et tu as rêvé de ce que tu as toujours espéré secrètement, moi qui m'offrait à toi. Je comprends mieux que ça te travaillait. C'est ironique, non ? Au final, ce petit fantasme t'a fait comprendre sans le vouloir tes sentiments, et t'a fait connaître les miens par la même occasion. »

L'explication tenait la route, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce saleté de chasseur était devenu un vampire sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et avec un pouvoir aussi singulier qui plus est. Soit, il l'avait eu ce coup-ci mais il n'était quand même pas question qu'il s'en sorte à si bon compte ! On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément, et c'était encore plus vrai quand il s'agissait de Zéro Kiryu.

« Bon, tu t'es bien amusé, j'espère, Zéro. Parce que maintenant les rôles vont être inversés. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas racheter mon honneur… en te faisant subir la même chose. »

Le sourire du garçon s'évanouit, son petit jeu prenait fin et il le sentait. Il avait énervé un chef puissant et il risquait d'y laisser quelques plumes. Il se retrouva bientôt, les poignets prisonnier dans la longue main du brun, sa cravate lui fut enlevée, et il se fit attaché au lit.

« Bien, il est grand temps que je m'amuse un peu. De ce que j'en ai compris, tu n'as fait que déduire ce que j'avais rêvé. Tu ne sais donc pas clairement ce que tu m'as fait subir, hein ? Alors, ouvre grand tes yeux, hypnotiseur de mon cœur. » susurra Kuran à son oreille.

Non, là franchement, il était très mal, il avait réveillé une bête dangereuse ! Il voyait parfaitement dans les yeux de son bourreau qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Content de son petit effet, Kaname eut un sourire carnassier, il y était enfin, il l'avait sous lui. Oui, ça avait clairement été un fantasme, avoir le prétentieux et glacial Zéro Kiryu à sa merci et perdant ses moyens. Il allait mettre un point d'honneur à le torturer comme il faut. Bon, il n'était plus temps de penser ! L'heure était à l'action, franche et… provocante.

Le brun savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, chauffer sa proie, mais il y avait bien des manières de s'y prendre. Certaines lui apparaissaient jouissives et d'autres franchement perverses. Il décida d'y aller progressivement, plus il le ferait attendre, plus il angoisserait et se demanderait ce qui l'attendait. Bien vite, le vampire opta pour quelque chose de naturel.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud, Zéro-chan ? » sourit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sa main droite vint doucement dénouer sa cravate, laissant apparaître son cou bronzé à la vue de son prisonnier. Le fin tissu tomba sur le ventre de Zéro. Une idée taquine germa doucement dans l'esprit du Sang-Pur à cette vue. Cependant, il resta concentré sur sa tache première.

Un à un et avec une lenteur tout calculée, il déboutonna sa chemise. Il la laissa lâche sur son corps et déboucla sa ceinture, amenant une couleur rouge discrète sur les joues de son petit fantasme. Ce dernier ne put contenir un gémissement.

'_Ah ! Je le savais ! Il a encore essayé de m'avoir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'expliquer ta technique, petit chasseur.' _

Aussitôt, le président Kuran se leva et se déplaça rapidement, s'arrêtant dans un coin de la chambre, le son venait de là.

« Je te l'ai pourtant dit, on ne se fout pas de moi impunément. Dès que tu m'as parlé de ta technique, j'ai deviné ton plan. » ricana Kaname en le coinçant dans l'angle du mur.

« Grr. Tu fais chier, Kuran. » répliqua l'argenté, avec les joues rouges cependant.

« Mmf. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu as frimé tout du long. Tu m'as peut-être hypnotisé mais tu ressens ce que ton illusion subit, comme tu dois faire toi-même ce que tu veux qu'elle exécute. En d'autres termes, c'est bien toi qui m'as fait des avances, la dernière fois. Je ne fais que le répéter, mais c'est pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne définitivement. N'essaye pas de jouer avec moi, tu seras toujours perdant. »

« Grr. » C'est tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse.

« Dissipe donc ton illusion. Si tu es un homme, subis ta défaite dignement. » cingla le chef des vampires.

Bon gré, mal gré, Zéro lui obéit. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'était plus entravé, puisque son corps fictif n'était plus sur le lit, attaché.

Malheureusement, l'autre ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de répliquer et l'alpagua au mur, coinçant ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains.

« Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, Zéro-chan. »

« Remonte ton pantalon, vicelard. » murmura le nouveau vampire.

« Oh que non. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi pour ça, assume donc. » sourit Kuran.

Derechef, le chargé de discipline fut trainé sur le lit, et dûment attaché comme sa réplique auparavant.

« Reprenons. » s'amusa le brun en se repositionnant sur le ventre de sa belle victime.

Il avait profité de leur petite marche de retour vers le lit pour se débarrasser du bas de son uniforme devenu gênant. Il ne lui restait donc que son boxer qui ne cachait rien du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à cette situation hautement intéressante, de son point de vue.

« T'es un vrai cochon. » se plaignit l'argenté.

« Que veux-tu, quand on me cherche, on me trouve, chéri. Et puis, ose dire que tu trouves ça désagréable. » lui susurra le sadique chef de dortoir.

Pour bien lui faire reconnaître sa supériorité, Kaname frotta doucement ses hanches sur le bassin de l'ex humain. La bosse qu'il sentait pointé contre ses fesses était pour le moins bien réelle et assez équivoque. Résultat de son 'massage' improvisé, l'hypnotiseur gémit de gêne et d'excitation. Le passage des fesses rebondies lui procurait des sensations uniques et des frissons d'excitation remontaient son échine à ce simple contact.

« Ah ! »

Ses gémissements délectables ravirent le brun, c'était si facile. S'il était déjà comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps aux idées qui lui venaient en tête, le mettant dans des positions très érotiques.

« Mmm. Tu m'excites tellement Zéro. Seulement, je te trouve un peu trop habillé. »

Encore un sourire pervers qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui ! Il le vit avec inquiétude fouillé dans son tiroir. Pour en extirper quelques minutes après… une paire de ciseaux ? Qu'allait-il en faire ce vicieux ?

Rien de moins compliqué à deviner. Avec un sourire effrayant, son bourreau approcha la cisaille de son cou. Il le caressa un instant sur sa marque, sans écarter les lames, enfonçant le métal froid sous sa chemise avec délicatesse. Mais son soupir de soulagement resta dans sa gorge ! Le maudit bâtard coupa sa chemise en deux, coupant également les manches avant de balancer le vêtement. Il déposa l'objet un instant, semblant juger de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Très inspiré, son bourreau remonta rapidement les bas de son pantalon, essayant de garder le plus d'espace possible entre le tissu et ses jambes. Dès que les deux côtés furent pliés convenablement, la paire de ciseaux vint se perdre sous le vêtement. Kaname prit soin de ne pas lui faire mal, soulevant son slip et le coupant vite et bien. Son boxer déchiqueté fut sorti par une des jambes de son uniforme. Apparemment, cela n'était pas encore suffisamment humiliant au goût du plus âgé. Il coupa une fois de plus, son impeccable pantalon noir se transforma sous ses yeux en minishort. Zéro se demandait bien ce qu'il prévoyait encore de lui faire. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de faire ça, même en rêve. Ce profiteur s'amusait à ses dépends lui faisant subir tous ses travers de pervers.

« Bien mieux. » commenta-t-il en admirant son chef d'œuvre.

Le pauvre argenté ne répliqua pas, se mordant pratiquement la langue pour oublier dans la douleur, l'humiliation qu'il devait supporter.

« Ne te crispe pas comme ça, Zéro-chan. Je vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant. » lui annonça le président Kuran, en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Sa petite phrase réveilla le Kiryu de son apathie, se débattant pour faire bouger le corps gênant de sur lui et pour se désentraver.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Zéro-chan. Je ne te laisserais pas partir de toute façon. » sourit sadiquement le vampire. Il admira le joli corps qui gigotait et qui l'excitait davantage ainsi. « Mmm. Si tu continues je ne pourrais plus me retenir, Zéro-chan. »

Cela suffit à faire arrêter le chasseur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand ce maudit obsédé déboutonna son 'minishort' et ne le descendit que de quelques centimètres. Derechef, le brun engloba le sexe dans sa bouche, ne bougeant pas du tout. Il gardait le gland entre ses lèvres, regardant sa proie gémir et essayer de ruer des hanches.

« Putain ! » gémissait-il. Son regard en disait long, son pénis était bien dans cet antre chaud et humide. Sacré nom ! Dans quel merdier il s'était fourré ! Les yeux rouges l'observaient toujours, lui faisant bien comprendre la seule façon qu'il avait d'améliorer un tant soit peu sa situation.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme, les joues rougies et les yeux visés à ceux de son geôlier, supplia enfin.

« Je t'en supplie… plus loin. Bouge, je t'en prie. »

Kaname s'exécuta avec un plaisir évident, il avait gagné sa revanche, et il pouvait être sûr que cela marquerait son hunter à tout jamais. Il entama alors de lents et langoureux vas-et-viens. Il insista particulièrement sur le petit trou à la pointe de sa queue. Il le suça beaucoup trop bien, l'excitant davantage, il contemplait son visage ravagé de plaisir, savourant sa victoire.

Zéro était presque sur le point d'exploser quand son tourmenteur s'arrêta. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif à la perte de la bouche chaude.

« Non, pas encore. Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette nuit, Zéro-chan. »

Le garçon remarqua un mouvement incongru de sa part mais le chef des vampires revint vite à la charge. Il tenait toujours son pénis, il sentit bientôt quelque chose de doux dessus. En de brefs mouvements précis, le brun noua un ruban bleu autour de sa base, l'empêchant de venir.

« Il ne manque que la touche finale, je dois me dépêcher. »

Une fois de plus, le garçon se pencha sur son lit. Quand il revint en face de sa proie, celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu ne passeras pas le rite sans moi… Ah non ! Je t'interdits… »

Mais il ne put protester plus avant que la chose le bloqua, l'étouffant presque.

« Mais si, tu vas voir, ce sera facile de les tenir à distance. Et puis, tu vas adorer avoir ceci en bouche. Surtout que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant un petit moment. Tu te sentiras moins seul avec ça. » rigola Kaname. Il cala confortablement la tête de son prisonnier sur le coussin et se leva enfin.

« Bon, je dois y aller, je ne dois pas rater les cours. Que le temps passe vite. Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai fini, nous reprendrons où nous en étions. » Il se rhabilla puis sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était excité de savoir que quand il reviendrait, Zéro serait toujours là, à sa merci. A l'attendre avec une trique d'enfer et un god humide de sa salive dans la bouche.

Le rite se passa sans encombre comme il l'avait dit. Son jeu lui avait tellement plu, que son charisme en était, si possible, renforcé, tenant à distance tous les humains. Ses amis furent étonnés de son changement, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, préférant le voir ainsi que la tête perdue ils ne savaient où. La nuit parut longue au Sang Pur, exultant sur sa chaise de ce qui se tortillait pour l'instant chez lui. Quand enfin, l'heure salvatrice arriva, il fut le premier à sortir, menant sa bande au pavillon de la lune. Il leur souhaita le « bonne nuit » avant de monter l'escalier en sifflotant.

'_Sauf que pour moi, la nuit ne fait que commencer si je peux dire.' _ sourit le brun.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il ferma avec précaution sa porte, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa couche. Il était toujours sur le lit, encore en train de se débattre avec ses liens. L'appareil qu'il lui avait laissé entre les lèvres avait glissé, gisant à côté de la tête de lit.

« Que tu es vilain, je me faisais une telle joie de te voir sucer cette délicieuse petite chose. Enfin, tu préfères sans doute quelque chose de plus gros, de plus excitant, hein ? »

« Arrête ça, Kuran. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Enlève-moi ça ! » lui hurla l'argenté.

A force d'essayer de se détacher, Zéro avait le corps allongé sur son côté gauche. La gêne que lui occasionnait son sexe dur et malmené, amenait le rouge à ses joues, et sa respiration était hachée. Bref, une vision tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotique aux yeux de quiconque le voyait. Le vampire brun se lécha les lèvres à la pensée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir admirer ce spectacle indécent.

« Allons, Zéro-chan. Tu as tenté de t'échapper, à ce que je vois. Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était inutile. Tu es tellement borné. Tu n'as réussi qu'à t'exciter plus à t'agiter autant. » commenta narquoisement le Sang Pur.

Il marquait un point mais en huit heures, le pauvre gardien n'avait réussi qu'à déplacer son corps sur le lit, face à sa seule issue de secours. Rien que ce petit mouvement avait tendu, plus qu'il le croyait possible, son pénis.

« Ah, viens là, que je te remette dans une position plus appropriée. » lui murmura son cauchemar, en rallongeant son corps convenablement sur le matelas.

Le brun se remit d'office sur les jambes de sa belle victime, l'empêchant de le frapper par la même occasion. Il pouvait être si violent ce petit hunter quand il s'y mettait. Enfin, le jeu pouvait reprendre désormais, et Kaname n'allait pas se priver d'encore quelques divertissements excitants.

Le garçon retira ses vêtements assez vite cette fois, se retrouvant juste en boxer sur son petit fantasme. Il déposa deux, trois petites choses à l'abri du regard angoissé de son argenté.

« Bon, tu te doutes bien qu'avec huit heures pour réfléchir, j'ai eu quelques idées alléchantes à mettre en pratique n'est-ce pas ? Que dis-tu de celle-là, Zéro-chan ? » demanda-t-il un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

Il s'empara d'une des choses qu'il venait de poser. Zéro ne put savoir ce que c'était que quand ça le toucha. Un objet froid, rond, c'est tout ce qu'il put déduire car le fourbe Kuran s'amusait à lui passer cette chose sur sa jambe. Cela entra enfin dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas dieu possible ! Comment ce type pouvait détourner un truc comme ça en un ustensile de torture ? Non mais c'est vrai, qui s'amuserait à passer une cuillère sur le corps de quelqu'un ? Je vous le donne en mille rien d'autre que lui, quel putain d'esprit tordu ! Il n'était franchement pas bien !

« Ca te plait Zéro-chan ? Et si, je viens ici ? Et là ?»

Il venait de passer son instrument sur ses tétons, puis au coin de sa bouche. Certes le couvert était froid, mais après trois passages, il commençait à s'habituer. Où voulait en venir ce cochon ?

« Mmm, sourit justement son dominateur. Tu sais ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Non ? Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Il le posa alors à un endroit incongru.

« Ah ! Putain de merde ! »

« Langage, Zéro. »

« Je t'en foutrais de ton langage à la noix ! » se plaignit faiblement l'argenté.

« Hé, hé. C'est mieux, hein ? Ca te fait du bien, j'en suis sûr. Je vois que tu te retiens encore de gémir. Bientôt, tu n'y arriveras plus. »

Et en effet, ses gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre quand le maudit sadique passa de plus en plus vite le rond de la cuillère sur son gland, l'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Ah ! Mmm ! Esp…èce de… Mmm ! » expirait le Kiryu à sa torture.

Une fois de plus, c'est quand il prenait le plus de plaisir que l'objet fut abandonné dans un coin. Un regard de haine, made lui, transperça le président de la classe de nuit. Mais ce dernier n'en eut cure, préférant réfléchir à son prochain coup en jaugeant ses biens, récupéré discrètement durant une de ses pauses.

« Voyons… Ah ! Oui, ça me paraît très bien. » commenta le brun attrapant un nouvel élément.

Il s'agissait de son portable. Sa victime eut vite fait de comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il y avait une fonction appareil photo ! Ce fils de salaud allait lui tirer le portrait dans sa situation désespérée… pour le faire chanter plus tard ! Machiavélique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir son idée tordue !

« Un petit sourire, Zéro-chan. » osa-t-il lui dire en souriant comme un bienheureux.

« Grr ! Kuran, je te déteste ! » grogna-t-il.

« Mais, oui mon Zéro-chan, moi aussi, je t'aime. » ironisa le brun.

Il cadra son téléphone comme il le souhaitait puis tira la première photo. Plusieurs suivirent, il lui faisait prendre des positions spéciales. Sur le ventre par exemple, les jambes écartées, les fesses relevées, il lui demandait des regards langoureux ou peureux, le forçant à lui obéir en les provoquant de lui-même. Raah ! C'était clairement officiel, il exécrait ce type !

« Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez. Maintenant, dis-moi Zéro-chan, laquelle tu me conseilles de mettre en fond d'écran ? » questionna, vraiment avec un air sérieux, le leader des vampires.

« Aucune, espèce de salaud ! » s'écria l'argenté, très irrité.

« Mais si enfin, il le faut. Bon, choisis entre celle-là et celle-là… et puis aussi celle-ci. »

Trois photos lui défilèrent sous les yeux, la première, il regardait l'objectif avec un air langoureux. Kuran lui avait dit à ce moment de prendre un air sexy. Sur la suivante, il était timide, le rouge aux joues et les yeux baissés. Son bourreau lui avait soufflé quelques mots bien graveleux à l'oreille pour avoir cette image. La dernière représentait son corps nu, le cadrage coupait sa tête, on voyait son torse et ses fesses et son sexe se voyaient tout juste.

« Alors, Zéro, laquelle ? » le pressa Kaname.

« Je t'ai dit aucune, sale pervers lubrique ! »

« Ah ! J'ai compris, la troisième alors ! » sourit Kuran.

« Non ! Pas celle-là ! Celle que tu veux mais pas celle-là ! Si jamais quelqu'un la voit… tu cherches vraiment à me rabaisser devant tout le monde ! » explosa le Kiryu.

« Bon, alors, je prends la première. J'adore quand tu me regardes ainsi, ça a le don de me réchauffer. »

Il avait vraiment pété une durite le Sang-Pur, il devenait fou, et il le rendait cinglé !

« Tu ne pourrais pas en finir, que je puisse retrouver ma liberté et une vie plus ou moins normale ! » lui lança le chasseur.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, mon petit Zéro. Tu ne fais qu'attiser davantage mes instincts sadiques en me suppliant ainsi. Mais tu as gagné, c'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi très envie de passer à la partie vraiment intéressante. » lui susurra le vampire.

Ni une, ni deux, il agrippa les deux objets qu'il y avait encore sur le drap. Le gardien de l'académie observa ces objets de torture actuels.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Et puis d'abord, où tu les as trouvés ? » interrogea la victime.

« Tu essaies de gagner du temps ? Tu dois bien te douter que j'ai chipé ça en cuisine. Maintenant, laisse-moi donc savourer mon casse-croûte. » répondit avec un air vicieux le brun.

Le jeune homme mit un doigt dans le pot qu'il tenait alors et en étala doucement sur le menton de sa proie. Il lécha aussitôt la trainée brune, et savoura le goût du chocolat mêlé à celui de son Zéro. Ce dernier avait bien du mal à ne pas gémir. D'accord, c'était un fantasme vieux comme le monde mais est-ce qu'il était obligé de servir de cobaye à monsieur ?

« Mmm. Tu es délicieux, Zéro-chan. Je crois que je vais me régaler. »

Ouh là ! Avait-il besoin de lui jeter un tel regard de braise, il était assez tendu comme ça, nom de nom !

Décidé à se satisfaire pleinement, Kuran plongea le couteau dans le pot de chocolat et tartina tendrement les tétons de sa proie déjà gémissante. Il avait donc maintenant deux petites pointes à déguster, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec une joie non dissimulée. Sa langue eut tôt fait de nettoyer les deux mamelons durs, et de les lécher convenablement, ne laissant aucune trace du chocolat. Tout le corps y passa, y compris un véritable french kiss, où Kaname laissa couler une lampée de la pate brune. Suivit le torse, léché de l'horizontale à la verticale et n'omettant pas le moindre creux. Enfin, le plat de résistance du vampire arriva, il jeta le couteau dans un coin. Il enfourna expressément le sexe dur de son petit chasseur dans le pot, lui retirant son ruban gênant au préalable. Pas question de le salir, le brun avait bien l'intention de s'en resservir à un moment ou à un autre. Il resta juste assez dans le fond du bocal pour le dernier projet du président de la classe de nuit.

« Parfait, à l'attaque. » susurra simplement, en se léchant les babines, le bourreau du pauvre Zéro.

Il avala goulument le pénis, se barbouillant ainsi d'un peu de chocolat autour de ses lèvres. Sa friandise était délicieuse, un succulent chocolat plus le goût de Zéro.

'_Mmm ! Ah ! Ce que c'est bon, j'ai trouvé une excellente recette, le Kiryu au chocolat fondu. Faudra que je réessaye à l'occasion, peut-être avec du miel tiens. Enfin, d'abord, je dois finir maintenant. En tout cas, c'est exquis, et Zéro-chan ne pourra pas dire le contraire. Bon, faut que je pense à finir, mon sexe est saturé avec tout ça. Faut dire que la vue que j'ai, donnerait envie à n'importe qui, de le prendre sauvagement.' _

Kaname finit donc son 'plat', bercé par les gémissements rauques de plaisir de son amant.

'_Putain de putain… de merde ! Comment il veut que je reste de marbre avec ça ? Hein ?__ Ce n'est pas humainement, ni vampiriquement, possible ! Bordel, je gémis, je suis sûr que ce pervers va se servir de ça, pour me faire chanter. Mm ! Ah non pas là ! T'es sourd, pas le trou salopard, ça me rend tout chose, ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Pff ! Je peux dire adieu à ma réputation de prince de glace ! Je te hais Kuran !'_ pensait Zéro, en ne pouvant contrôler ni son corps ni ses cris de jouissance.

Après de longs et langoureux vas-et-viens, visant à savourer tout le spectacle et le bon casse-croûte, le brun se releva. Enfin, le membre de Zéro était dépouillé de tout, de nouveau blanc… et dur comme un roc. Bien émoustillés, et perdus dans leurs désirs, les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard. Zéro de gêne détourna la tête, tandis que l'autre eut un sourire triomphant et resplendissant. Sans plus de cérémonie, le leader des vampires retourna sa victime sur le ventre gentiment, il le détacha, certain à présent, qu'avec une excitation pareille, il n'oserait pas s'enfuir.

Seulement, Kuran voulait encore faire languir Zéro et profiter un peu de sa faiblesse. Aussi, il reprit son arme, le pot, et versa les dernières gouttes sur le postérieur rebondi de son argenté préféré.

« Ah ! Mais… » protesta le garçon en sentant le liquide coulé sur ses fesses.

« Chut, Zéro-chan. Laisse-moi profiter de tes fesses un instant. Elles doivent avoir un goût exceptionnel avec ce chocolat fait maison. » murmura Kaname.

« T'es vraiment qu'un vicieux ! » gémit le Kiryu en gémissant.

L'attaque avait déjà commencé. Le Sang Pur parcourut les deux lobes avec délectation, ahanant lui aussi, tant il trouvait cela érotique et le goût absolument délicieux. Bientôt, les belles fesses de Zéro furent redevenues normales, si tant est qu'un Kuran léchant sa raie puisse être considéré normal pour lui ! Décidé à ce que cette première fois, malgré la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux, se passa bien, le vampire trouva son flacon d'huile dans son tiroir. Cependant, lorsqu'il avisa les fesses tendues, dévoilant un adorable anus et le flacon, une idée coquine traversa son esprit. D'office, le jeune homme enfonça alors sans préavis la petite bouteille dans le trou de son compagnon.

« Ah ! Mais t'as pas bientôt fini tes cochonneries ? Prends-moi merde ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

« Langage, Zéro-chan. Et puis, il faut bien que je te prépare, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. » lui répondit le brun.

« Mon cul ! Tu t'apprêtes à me défoncer, oui ! » répliqua le chasseur, non sans rougir de ses propos vulgaires.

Le silence lui répondit. Le vampire ne voulait pas tergiverser maintenant. Il retira sa bouteille et laissa couler le reste sur ses doigts. Derechef, il malaxa le bouton de chair afin de le détendre. Après quelques cercles pour que le trou s'ouvre, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'antre. De petits cris s'élevèrent, c'était la première fois que Zéro faisait une chose pareille. Ca l'excitait beaucoup mais il appréhendait quand même, après tout c'était Kuran qui allait le faire. Qui l'aurait cru au vu de leurs rapports ?

Deux doigts jouaient maintenant dans son intimité, effectuant des mouvements en ciseaux pour l'élargir. Au troisième, une plainte franchit ses lèvres, ça faisait mal, bon sang ! Il n'était quand même pas monté comme ça, le saligaud de vampire pervers !

« Et si, Zéro, mon pénis a cette taille à peu de chose près. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais à ce point vulgaire. Je savais que tu n'avais pas ta langue dans ta poche, mais à ce point. Je vais devoir te donner des leçons de bonnes manières tous les soirs apparemment.

'_C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! En plus, tu oses appeler ce qu'on fait là 'des leçons de bonne conduite__' ? Celui qui a besoin de ce genre de cours, c'est toi, sale dépravé !' _

Le brun comprit ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas franchement sa faute si l'argenté avait la manie de grommeler à voix haute au lieu de seulement penser.

Très vite, l'anus du Kiryu s'élargit suffisamment, selon l'avis de l'élève de la Night Class, il le positionna alors convenablement. Il posa d'ailleurs un coussin sous le ventre de son partenaire pour qu'il soit bien, et qu'il n'ait pas mal quand il le prendrait franchement. Le petit chasseur quand à lui, ne le dis pas à voix haute mais baragouina un vague merci. Sans doute pour le coussin, peut-être aussi pour l'avoir si bien préparé, allez savoir avec lui.

La hampe de Kaname se glissa un instant contre la raie de son postérieur, avant de s'enfoncer délicatement dans le trou. Malgré qu'il soit copieusement enduit d'huile, le passage du sexe imposant lui fit l'effet de l'écarteler de l'intérieur. Après le passage du gland, le reste du membre passa mieux, faisant gémir l'argenté. Le brun entra complètement dans l'intimité et laissa le plus si fier hunter s'habituer à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes où Zéro calma sa respiration, il fit bientôt signe à l'autre qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce qui réjouit son beau vampire qui s'appliqua d'abord à de petits mouvements rapides.

« Ah ! » cria Zéro, c'était un cri de plaisir.

Kaname poussa donc pour atteindre à chaque fois ce petit nerf magique, la prostate. L'extase les gagna bientôt, Kuran était si bien enserré dans les chairs chaudes de son amant. Tandis que Zéro commençait à voir les étoiles grâce au sexe tapant à chaque coup ce muscle sensible. Les vas-et-viens se firent plus bestial à mesure que la jouissance s'emparait d'eux. Après une longue ruade ravageuse, l'orgasme les happa et les fit éjaculer. Epuisé par leurs ébats, assez longs en comptant leur petite 'torture' d'avant, ils s'allongèrent correctement sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, ils voulaient d'abord parler de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Kaname ? Depuis quand tu m'aimes en réalité ? J'aimerais le savoir. Je croyais que c'était Yûki que tu voulais. » demanda Zéro.

« Mais je la veux toujours. » rigola le brun.

« Salaud ! » Il allait le frapper ce sans-gêne.

« Calme-toi. Je veillais simplement sur elle. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est normal c'est ma sœur. C'est bête hein ? Tu as été jaloux tout ce temps, alors que depuis que je t'ai vu dans le bureau de Cross, j'ai eu comme qui dirait le coup de foudre. Souviens-toi, le jour où il t'a convoqué pour te donner le titre de gardien. J'étais là, et je t'ai tout de suite trouvé beau. Seulement Yûki est arrivée en même temps et m'a accaparé, je voulais lui rendre la mémoire pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'on était frère et sœur. Kaien m'en a empêché disant que pour des mesures de sécurité, je devais attendre qu'elle soit plus vieille, plus mâture. Ca n'a rien changé, elle m'a fait perdre du temps, tu serais déjà à moi depuis quelques temps sinon. » lui conta le Sang Pur.

Zéro rajouta, pour sa part ce qu'il avait ressenti aussi. « Eh ben, on a eu le coup de foudre tous les deux et au même moment. C'est sûr que j'étais jaloux, t'avais l'air d'aimer la regarder. Et toutes ces autres filles qui te tournaient autour ne me laissaient pas d'espoir que tu sois gay. Et puis, ton air arrogant et supérieur était tellement exacerbé que j'ai fini par aimer te détester et te dire des méchancetés. Désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Maintenant, on est ensemble et en plus, tu es devenu un vampire. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » interrogea Kuran.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Zéro, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Allons, un vampire dans la classe de jour ? Ce n'est franchement pas raisonnable, donc, tu vas venir dans ma classe. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser. » sourit le brun.

« Décide pas tout seul ! Cross à son mot à dire. » C'est sur ses mots qu'ils s'endormirent, Kiryu en maugréant contre les vampires qui ne se sentaient plus.

Le lendemain, ils débarquèrent dans le bureau du directeur et à la grande consternation de l'argenté, il avait déjà tout prévu pour le faire intégrer la Night Class.

« Allons Zéro, avait-il dit, ça me paraît légitime, on ne mélange pas les chiffons et les serviettes. Je ne ferais pas d'exception pour toi, ce ne serait pas juste, non ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est ça ? Avouez bande de manipulateurs dérangés ! » hurla l'élève transféré. La vie n'avait donc aucune pitié, elle ne lui épargnait vraiment rien ! C'était vraiment injuste !

Voilà, fini ! Ben dis donc ! Ca devait être un PWP court à la base, et je le finis en 15 pages ? Mon dieu, je suis plus perverse que je le pensais !

Zéro : « Sans blague, sale cinglée ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir ? »

Kaname : « Du calme Zéro. Ne l'embête pas, grâce à elle, on a encore fait plein de super trucs. D'ailleurs elle m'a donné des idées pour nos prochains ébats. Amène-toi ! »

Encore toute seule, ils ne pensent qu'à ça eux. Ca va je ne suis pas encore un cas désespéré. ^^ Des reviews, les gens ?


End file.
